


Valentiens!

by XRyuraX



Series: Tokyo Mythical Mew's [4]
Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRyuraX/pseuds/XRyuraX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Kai never tells Yuu what he has planned, just a time and a place. Each year Kai outdoes himself in Yuu's eyes and this valentines is the best Yuu has ever had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentiens!

"Come on Hunter" called Yuu as he tried to get the reluctant husky inside the apartment. Hunter barked and pulled Yuu into the apartment when he smelled the meat that was cooking. Yuu let go of the lead and sighed. He walked into the kitchen and found Kai cooking stake with one hand while scratching behind Hunter's ear with the other. Yuu chuckled and watched the two.

It had been three years now that they had the husky. Hunter had grown from a small puppy to a huge husky dog, though no matter how big he got he always knew who his alpha was. Hunter sat at Kai's feet as the elder put the food out. "I hope your hungry" said Kai as he put the food on the table.

Yuu nodded and sat down while Kai gave Hunter his own bowl of food. Kai then sat down and joined Yuu. "So how was work?" asked Yuu as he looked up at his mate.

"Boring as usual, that reminds me what time do you get back from the shrine tomorrow?" asked Kai as he drank from his beer. Yuu thought about then looked back him.

"Around six, valentines day is quite a busy day at the shrine" he replied and Kai nodded. "So what are we doing this year?"

"You will just have to wait and see" replied Kai and Yuu pouted. The elder did this every year, he would never tell Yuu anything he had planned for the day. He just gave him a time and a place, though he did have to hand it to Kai, he knew how to make Yuu feel loved. This would be their third valentines together and Yuu had no idea what Kai had planned. Last year Kai took him to a very nice and fancy restaurant where they had dinner. When they got home Kai had given Yuu his present.

 

"A set of keys" said Yuu confused and he looked up at Kai. The elder chuckled and held Yuu's face in his hands.

"Yuudai, will you move in with me?" asked Kai and Yuu's eyes widened. He then smiled and kissed Kai.

"Of course I will" he replied and Kai lifted him up making Yuu wrap his legs around his waist as he took them to his room.

 

"You do that every year" replied Yuu finishing his food. Kai finished his and Yuu took the plates to the sink. Kai chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist.

"And am going to do it every year in the future too" he said and attached his lips to Yuu's neck. Yuu moaned and finished the dishes. He turned around and Kai pushed him against the counter. Their lips met and Kai wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist, lifting him up so he sat on the edge of the sink. Yuu pulled on Kai's work tie and threw it to the floor before starting to work on Kai's shirt.

Kai groaned and grinded into Yuu's hips as his shirt slid off his arms. Yuu yelped as Kai pulled on his own shirt and the buttons popped off. Yuu pouted and glared up at Kai slightly. "I like that shirt" he said and Kai chuckled.

"It was in the way, like those jeans are so unless you want me to rip them off I suggest you get them off" hissed Kai in Yuu's ear and the younger male groaned. He loved it when Kai talked like that, it sent shivers down his spine when the elder spoke like that. Yuu nodded and fumbled with his button and zip. Kai watched as Yuu's jeans hit the floor and the younger stood in only his boxers panting.

Kai kissed Yuu again and he unbuckled his belt. Yuu's small hands helped Kai take off his work pants. With his pants off Kai pressed against Yuu and he trailed his lips down Yuu's jaw to his neck while he ran his thumb over one of Yuu's nipples. Kai rolled the nub under his thumb while he continued his assault on Yuu's neck. Kai ran his tongue over Yuu's mate mark and Yuu gasped bucking into the elder male.

"Want me Yuudai" whispered Kai in Yuu ear knowing Yuu loved it when he said his name like that. Yuu groaned and shuddered in Kai's grip.

"Yes Kai" moaned Yuu and Kai smirked against Yuu's neck. He pulled back to kiss Yuu and then turned him so Yuu's back pressed against his chest. Yuu panted as Kai bit his ear lobe before blowing in his ear. Kai held two fingers in front of Yuu's mouth.

"Suck" Kai commanded and Yuu took the fingers in his mouth. He sucked on Kai's fingers and ran his tongue over them getting them nice and wet. When they where wet enough Kai pulled them out of the youngers mouth and pulled down Yuu's boxers. With his other hand Kai stroked Yuu's cock while he bent Yuu over some and pressed two fingers into his backside.

Yuu moaned and gripped onto the counter as Kai went at a slow pace. Kai attached his lips to Yuu's neck again and he pumped his fingers in and out of Yuu. When he knew Yuu was ready his took out his fingers and entered Yuu. Yuu threw his head back and moaned. With his other hand Kai grabbed a fist full of auburn hair and softly pulled Yuu's hair. Yuu moaned at the feeling and Kai threw his hips into a canter.

"Ohh umm Kai" moaned Yuu and Kai smirked.

"Yes Yuu moan my name" hissed Kai and he yanked on Yuu's hair again. "Oh fuck Yuu"

Kai knew the younger was close to climaxing so he held Yuu's hips and he threw his hips into Yuu's as fast and deep as he could. "Cum for me Yuudai" hissed Kai and Yuu threw his head back.

"KAI" Yuu screamed as he came hard against the counter and Kai came inside him not long after. Kai gave a few final thrusts then lean't against Yuu's back. They panted and stayed like that until they got their breath back. Kai pulled out of Yuu and grabbed tissue to clean themselves up. After throwing the tissue in the bin they got redressed, Yuu minus a shirt as it was now in the bin. Kai left his shirt open and kissed Yuu again.

"Aww come on, I have to eat in here" said Zack as he walked into the kitchen and was hit with the smell of sex. Kai pulled back and looked at Zack.

"My apartment, I can have sex wherever I want" replied Kai and Zack pulled a face.

"I really need to get my own apartment" Zack commented and walked back into the living room. Yuu giggled and Kai turned back to him.

"Go get that cute little ass in my room" he said and Yuu blushed, his blue eyed lover had the libido of a bull. Yuu nodded and went out into the living room where Zack was watching TV. He walked into the room and knew Zack wouldn't be there for long. The male would figure out what they were going to do and go to his room basting his music so he couldn't hear. Yuu smiled as Kai wrapped his arms around his waist and Yuu turned around and met Kai in a kiss. "Time for round two"

 

"So has Kai not told you what he's got planned again?" asked Hisoka as they walked down the street. Yuu had just gone to pick up his present for Kai and Hisoka had joined him. They where now making their way towards Kai's and his apartment.

"No as he does every year, what are you and your mate doing?" asked Yuu and Hisoka blushed. They stopped as they got to the street where the two would go their separate ways.

"We have a booking at a restaurant in Paris" he replied and Yuu looked at his friend.

"Paris, wow that sounds lovely" said Yuu and Hisoka nodded. "Well have fun, I will see you tomorrow Hisoka"

"Yeah see you tomorrow Yuu" replied Hisoka as he walked the opposite way that Yuu went. Yuu walked up to Kai's apartment and walked in. Yuu eyes widened as he walked in. The living room was alight with rose scented candles. The smell of delicious food hit Yuu's nose and he walked into the kitchen. Yuu smiled seeing the table set up with candles in the middle of the table and rose petals scattered over the table.

Kai turned around from the stove and smiled at Yuu, he wore his normal black skinny jeans with a blue shirt. Yuu walked over to him and kissed him softly. "It's lovely Kai" said Yuu when he pulled back.

"Am glad you like, now go sit down the foods done" Kai replied and Yuu nodded. Yuu sat down while Kai dished out the food and then he joined Yuu at the table. Soft music played in the back ground as they ate. "Did you have a good day today?"

"Yeah it was good, how was yours?" asked Yuu and Kai smirked.

"Oh nothing really, just landed the biggest contract in the country" replied Kai and Yuu's eyes widened.

"Oh Kai that's amazing" replied Yuu taking his boyfriends hand. Kai kissed his hand and Yuu blushed making Kai chuckle at the action.

"You really are something else Yuu" said Kai and Yuu smiled at him. There was something in Kai's eyes that Yuu hadn't seen before. Yuu watched Kai as he ate his food, pushing most of it around the plate, if Yuu didn't know any better he would have thought the elder was nervous about something. Kai looked up and met searching emerald eyes. "What?"

"Nothing" replied Yuu and they went back to the food. When they where finished Yuu went to get the dirty plates but Kai stopped him.

"I don't think so, I will clean up later. How about desert?" asked Kai while what seemed like a forced smirk. Okay something was up with his boyfriend. Yuu just nodded and looked down as Kai put their dishes in the sink and then went to get their desert. Yuu looked up and smiled as Kai put the bowl in front of him then sat down watching Yuu closely.

Yuu looked down at the chocolate fudge cake with two scoops of mint ice cream at the side and a silver banded ring with an emerald in the middle with diamonds on either side of the emerald on top on the fudge cake. Yuu blinked and looked up at Kai confused. "There's a ring on my cake" he said and Kai shook his head with a smirk on his face which confused the boy even more.

"You really are naive Yuu" said Kai and Yuu pouted. Kai stood up and walked over to Yuu, pulling the chair to the side so Yuu could face him. Yuu was still confused about what it meant but it hit him as Kai got down on one knee in front of him with the ring in his hand. "Yuudai you naive, clumsy softy I love you and I will kill anyone who hurts you, you know that. You are my mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you so, Karako Yuudai will you marry me?"

Yuu gasped and tears welled up in his eyes and ran down his face. Kai fiddled with the ring and Yuu threw his arms around Kai, knocking the elder male to the floor with Yuu on top of him, just like when they had first met. "Yes, Yes Miko Kai I will marry you" said Yuu as the tears dropped onto Kai's cheeks. Kai wiped the tears away and kissed Yuu passionately. He sat up with Yuu in his lap and took a hold of Yuu's hand. His kissed his ring finger and then slipped the ring on to Yuu's finger.

Yuu looked at the ring on his finger and smiled up at Kai. "Do you like it, your father and brothers helped me pick it out?" asked Kai and Yuu looked at him shocked.

"They knew?" he asked and Kai chuckled at his native lover.

"Of course they knew, I asked your father for you hand and they where there and offered to help me find you a ring" said Kai and Yuu giggled.

"I can't believe you did that, oh Kai I love you" said Yuu and their lips met again in a loving kiss. Yuu yelped as Kai stood up and carried him out the room, using his powers to blow out the candles as he went past. When they got to his room Kai laid Yuu down gently on the bed and the door shut and locked behind them. Kai lent over Yuu and kissed him again as he unbuttoned the youngers shirt, throwing it to the side when they where undone.

Yuu grasped the ends of Kai's shirt and lifted it over the elders head and their lips met again. Kai pulled at Yuu's jeans and broke the button, zip and ripped them all down the crotch. Yuu pulled back and glared at him slightly. "Sorry" said Kai but Yuu knew the elder wasn't sorry at all, especially with that smirk on his face as he said it.

Kai then pulled off the ruined jeans and Yuu moaned as Kai pulled off his boxers with his teeth. The elder spread Yuu's legs and left kisses up his thigh. He then took Yuu's erection fully into his mouth. Yuu let out a strangled moan and thrust up his hips. He bit down on his bottom lip and slid his pale shacking fingers into Kai's hair and tugged. Kai sucked hard on Yuu as he ran his tongue up and down Yuu's erection, his tongue bar making it feel even more erotic. Kai bobbed his head and ran his tongue over Yuu's head making the younger shudder and leak pre cum.

Kai knew Yuu was going to come so he gave one last suck before letting Yuu go all together. Yuu whined and Kai chuckled. "Not yet" said Kai and he reached over to the bed side table where the bottle of lube was. Kai pored some on his cock and on Yuu. Yuu threw his head back and gasped as Kai flexed his hips into him. Kai started a slow rhythm and Yuu yanked on Kai's hair knowing how the elder liked it rough.

Kai groaned and rolled over. Yuu looked down at Kai as Kai grabbed the Youngers hips and Yuu smiled down at him. Yuu rolled his hips slowly and Kai hissed, Yuu was teasing him now. Yuu rolled his hips again and bit his lip knowing what it would do to Kai. He smiled when he heard Kai growl and he was flipped over again as Kai pushed his legs back and started a fast and hard rhythm.

Yuu gasped and dug his nails into Kai's shoulder as he moaned. "Ahhh" he moaned and Kai kissed Yuu as he pounded the younger male into the mattress. Feeling Yuu ready to come he kissed Yuu's neck and Yuu came screaming his name as Kai sunk his fangs into Yuu's mate mark, Kai coming soon after. He pulled out of both Yuu's neck and ass and collapsed next to Yuu.

Yuu smiled as Kai pulled him to his chest and Yuu looked at his ring again. "Miko Yuudai, I like the sound of that" he said and he looked at Kai.

"I agree with that, Miko Yuudai" replied Kai and Yuu yawned. Kai watched as Yuu's eyes fluttered shut and his fiancé fell asleep in his arms. Kai smiled and joined Yuu in sleep.

 

"Wait what did you just say?" asked Hisoka who had his phone to his ear.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes" replied Yuu and Hisoka chuckled.

"Wow, go Kai" replied Hisoka and Yuu giggled. He watched as Kai walked in the living room from Zack's room with Zack and Kaleb trailing behind him.

"Hey Hisoka I have to go, I will talk you later okay" said Yuu and Hisoka agreed. They said there goodbyes and put the phone down. Kai sat next to Yuu as Zack and Kaleb sat in front of them.

"So what did you two want to talk about?" asked Zack as he wrapped an arm around Kaleb.

"You where right when you said you needed your own place" said Kai and the two looked at him shocked, he was kicking them out. Kai threw a set of keys at Zack and Zack raised a brow. "The women upstairs moved out so I got you the apartment"

"Oh Kai I don't know what to say" said Zack and Kai held up a hand.

"Am not finished, you see there is a reason I think you two should have your own place" said Kai and they looked at him confused. Kai smiled at Yuu and Yuu showed him his hand.

"Were getting married" said Yuu and their eyes widened. Yuu was then tackled by Kaleb and the others chuckled at the demons behaviour.

"Oh Yuu am so happy for you, though to demons you two are already married as your mated but am still so happy for you" said Kaleb and Yuu smiled.

The two looked to their partners and Zack held his hand out. "Congrats oniisama" said Zack and Kai rolled his eyes. He pulled the younger male to him and Zack chuckled. They had a quick hug then pulled away. "Am going to be your best man though right"


End file.
